Sakura formally meets the Akatsuki
by babychick21
Summary: Sakura, once pure hearted, Chooses the Akatsuki, what happened. There's a twist thats in it.... what will it be.... Oh wow sucky summery! :
1. Chapter 1: Mission Assigned

Sakura, once pure hearted, captured by the Akatsuki, joined without hesitation. What happened?

**The Darkened Heart**

**Mission Assigned**

Sakura was a medic ninja, who was very good what she did. She was top rank in her class. Soon she would be able to go for the ANBU. She was 17 going on 18; she carefully followed her instructions by her sensei. She was a captain of her own squad, squad 13; her squad members consisted of Kiki, Yoshiro, and Mai.

One day when she was training with her squad, a messenger bird, flew over her; she whistled and the bird came to her. She took the message, and read it.

"Ok squad that's it for today, I must go." She got her squad together, and they started running.

"Is everything ok sensei?" Kiki asked.

"Honestly Kiki I don't know," she responded. Her squad members just looked at her but kept running.

"I hope you will be safe and not get into any trouble, I must go to the hokagea." She waved and took off to where she was to be.

Sakura took off over the roof tops to the kaga house. She was wondering way on such short notice she was being called to go on a mission with another squad rather than her own. When she got there, she walked in the house and, went and knocked on the door. She heard an 'enter', and so she opened the door and walked in.

As she walked in she saw her former team, Naruto, Kakashi and her best friend Ino, who wasn't apart of her former team. She walked in and stood beside Naruto. He smiled at her.

"Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi; your mission is to go into the Death forest and find the missing medical nin."

"Hai!" they all responded and dashed out.

**Sorry, for it being really short, I didn't know what to put down, or type, w/e any who the second chapter will be short as well but that's because I have an idea but it can't be in the third sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bells?

**Chapter 2**

**Bells**

As they were bounding through trees, there was a shadows not far from where they were and they were following them. In the line went Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, followed by Ino, and not far behind her was Sakura. Sakura suddenly stopped. Then Kakashi saw that she stopped and he too stopped.

"Bells, I hear bells;" She said staring in the direction that she heard the sound come from. They all froze.

"Kakashi what do we do? You don't think that its 'them' do you?" Ino asked

"I'm not sure but we might as well investigate-" Kakashi was saying until, a smoke bomb was thrown in and exploded.

"Everyone watch your backs!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hai!" everyone yelled. Sakura and Ino were back to back, while Kakashi and Naruto were. Everyone was on guard until, there was laughter.

"Well I knew that they'd fall for it I knew that they couldn't let a missing nin be missing in action in the death forest." It laughed.

"Akatsuki!" a whisper slipped through Sakura's mouth.

There was laughter that came from them as though they weren't surprised to see that they knew who they were.

"Well I guess we have no choice but fight!" a man with yellow hair yelled, who charged at Sakura and Ino; while the other one with red hair went after Kakashi and Naruto.

Sorry again as the second chapter is short, but the third one will be more suspenseful ;) keep reading to figure out what will happen ;)


	3. Chapter 3: No!

Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 going I've been so busy lately

Well I hope you enjoy

The fight was on. Sakura and Ino were sweating; but keeping their grounds. They were grunting, throwing kicks and punches but they were always a second a behind. They got in a couple of attacks at him (him= Deidara).

"For a girl, Pinkie your not bad!" Deidara yelled. With that Ino let her jealousy get the better or her and went right in at Deidara, not even thinking.

"Ino no! Don't-" Sakura couldn't finish, as of Ino was throw into her. Both of them flew back into a tree.

"Sakura-san!!" Naruto yelled. Naruto watch as the girls struggled to get up; but Naruto couldn't do anything about it.

Kakashi, was focused, but was worried about the girls. Kakashi and Naruto continued fighting but each them had Ino and Sakura on their minds.

"Well Pinkie, I was right, you're good. On the other hand Blondie over there not so much." Deidara grinned as he saw that Sakura was putting Ino up against the tree; who was out cold.

"She is good, you just don't know it!" Sakura snarled back. Sakura charged at him. He laughed and went after her what he didn't know though was that Sakura was making him think that she was going straight at him but as they closed on each she gathered up chakra in her fist and pounded down to the ground making it fly up and making Deidara fly back but he quickly got back on his feet, but as he was up listening for Sakura, Sakura came from above and landed on him, making him cough up blood; he was down.

Sakura jumped up out of the hill to see that Naruto, and Kakashi were down. Sakura gasped and ran to them seeing that they were unconscious. She looked to her left to see that bastard Sasori over by Ino, as she looked closer she saw that, well what looked like, as though she were dead.

"INO!!!" Sakura screamed, with tears streaming down her face. She raced to where she was with a kuni (the knife thingy) in her hands. She threw it and what she didn't know was that Sasori had Ino's mouth covered and as the kuni drew closer he lifted her up and through her, and as Ino flew she screamed Sakura's name. As she did the kuni went into her and killed her. Sakura had no time to react; she just fell and looked at her best friend lying there dead. Sasori Laughed and went to see if his partner was okay.

Sakura ran over to Ino as she ran over to Ino, her headband came loose and fell of her head landing on a rock, which made a cut across the symbol.

Okay I'm sorry but I just can't make a long chapter but still I'm still working on it so don't worry. 


	4. Chapter 4: Decision Time

Sasori walked over to where Sakura's headband fell off, and picked it up with his one hand, while he was holding up Deidara in the other(well arm).

Sakura held Ino in her arms as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry Ino" Sakura sobbed.

"Well, well, well; it looks like you can't return to Kohona, since you killed your friend." Sasori said.

"I wouldn't have killed if you hadn't tricked me you bastard." Sakura shouted at Sasori.

Deidara groaned. Sasori looked at him, and saw that he was waking up, and when his eyes opened Sasori just dropped him, making him groan again. Sakura let a smile come across her face.

_**What the HELL are you doing?!?!**_

_I don't know I'm heartbroken about killing Ino, but yet at the same time I want to go with them_

_**Well they ARE totally cute! Especially the redhead one**__****_

_You're a big help inner!_

Sakura looked around at her team, and she remembered the past…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Hey you're that girl with the big forehead aren't you?" Ino_

"_Hey Sakura-chan! Let's go get ramen your buy!" Naruto_

"_She's good at chakra manipulation, even better then Saskue."Kakashi_

"_Sensei is this right?" Kiki_

"_Sensei I practiced on tai- jutsu" Yoshiro_

"_Me too!" yelled Mai_

_**FLASHBACK over**_

_Oh what am I going to do I can't go back now, not after what happened, it just won't right. But maybe I can go along with them and see what their next move is._

Sakura laid Ino down beside Naruto. She found some paper in her pouch and wrote on it.

_To whom it concerns, I Haruno, Sakura, give myself a mission_

_to find out what the Akatsuki is up too. My mission_

_includes,_

_going with them and asking to become on of them_

_Figure out their strengths and weaknesses_

_Find the best way to contact you_

With that she laid it on Ino, and she began writing another letter to Naruto.

_Naruto,_

_I'm so sorry I let this happen to you_

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this to but I have to,_

_You may not understand but maybe by figuring out the Akatsuki_

_Is up to, we can maybe defeat them, and by defeating them_

_We could get Saskue back…_

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno, Sakura_

With that she put the letter in his jacket. She saw the Akatsuki leaving.

"Wait!" She yelled.

Both of the guys turned around, and looked at her oddly. Sasori had a smirk on his face.

"What you want Pinkie?" Deidara groaned.

"Sasori I hate to admit this but your right I can't go back to my village not with what happened." Sakura was rubbing her arm and she looked down as she asked.

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other; and then they looked back at Sakura.

"Fine but you'll have to prove yourself worthy of being on of us, but not to us our leader Pein."

Sakura looked over and caught the eyes of Sasori, he tilted his head, as saying for her to hurry up. Sakura hurried towards them. As she neared she saw that Deidara made this huge bird. Deidara jumped up and sat down, holding his stomach. Sasori looked at Deidara and rolled his eyes, and then he looked at Sakura.

"Jump." With that she jumped up and sat near the back of the bird. Sasori jumped and sat in the distance between Deidara and Sakura.

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She looked back to see that her team was waking up. She closed her eyes. Sasori glanced back to see a tear slide down Sakura's cheek.

**Oooo What will happen nobody knows except me lol jk.**

**Plz review. Review what you think will happen…**

**Oh yeah post your couples that you want, **

**Dei/Saku Saso/Saku**

**0/10 1/10 (my choice)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori seemed to keep that glance at Sakura; he wasn't worried about Deidara as he was more centered on his clay.

Sakura hugged her knees closer, as she told her self not to cry.

Back at Naruto and the others.

"What she can't just leave can she!!" Naruto paused. "Can she?"

"She didn't have a choice she already used too much chakra and well she knew that if she didn't go she'd be killed…" Kakashi told him

Naruto couldn't say anything he just looked at the note.

_Naruto,_

_I'm so sorry I let this happen to you_

_I'm sorry that I'm doing this to but I have to,_

_You may not understand but maybe by figuring out the Akatsuki_

_Is up to, we can maybe defeat them, and by defeating them_

_We could get Saskue back…_

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno, Sakura_

"Come on Naruto, we have to get Ino back."Naruto nodded.

Back to Sakura.

"Hey Sasori, why's she crying??" Deidara whispered.

Sasori just pounded him on the head.

"Ow!!! What the hell was that for?!?"

"She's crying because she misses them."

They looked back at her. She was just looking the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hours later_

The bird they were on finally landed, graceful yet soft. Sasori and Deidara got up and turned around to see Sakura fast asleep. Deidara sighed, he went towards her, but as he was walking Sasori put his arm out in front of him. Deidara glared at him, but Sasori looked at him then looked at Dei's hands, Deidara followed his gaze; he nodded and got off. Sasori picked Sakura up bridal style; and jumped off the bird landing gracefully on the ground. He, Sakura and Deidara walked into the Akatsuki hideout.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke up with a knock on her door.

It was still dark in her room but she faintly saw a figure walking to wards her.

"Leader-sama would like to see you." It was a female voice. "Put these on" she ordered, throwing her some cloak type thing.

Sakura got up and put the piece of clothing on. She followed the girl.

"The name Konan, you will meet our leader, you will call him leader-sama." Sakura nodded.

_Blue hair? That's something you don't see every day._

Konan knocked on the door and was returned with a soft 'enter'.

Sakura walked in and she saw Konan bow, and she did as well but not as low as she did.

"Hello, there, from my followers, I hear that you would like to join us, the _Akatsuki."_

"Yes," Sakura whispered but she knew that he could hear us.

"Well, you'll have to prove yourself by battling against us." Sakura's head went up.

"Now lets see who would be a good match for you… not Deidara, since he couldn't beat you, not Sasori you've seen how he fights…. I got it you'll fight Hidan." Sakura's head turned to see Hidan smirking. Pein (leader-sama) was smirking as well.

"Lets do this!" Sakura said, which turned Pein's smirk into a surprised look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was standing about 10 feet from Konan. Sakura could see Hidan smiling a cocky smile that made even more pumped. She adjusted her gloves.

"You ready for this dickface!!" she yelled.

"You better watch that mouth of yours bitch!!" he yelled back.

Sakura started running, and so did Hidan the fight was on.

Sakura was running she pulled her fist back and hidan stopped and laughed.

"Like you can hit me with a punch!"

"It's not for you!" Hidan looked dumbstruck.

Sakura smiled and threw her fist to the ground and the ground instantly shot up from the ground itself making hidan fly backwards.

_Damnit it to hell!!!_

"Had enough?!" Sakura laughed. She turned around and started walking away, but Hidan came running he took out his weapon and threw it at Sakura was swift she turned around and grabbed his weapon like 1 foot away from her face.

Hidan eyes widen with anger and he growled.

"Damn brat!!"

Hidan ran towards her.

"Here this belongs to you, it's way to ugly for me!" She threw it back to him like one of those ninja stars.

Hidan didn't even have time to react to it. It ended up going into his shoulder. He let out a piercing cry.

"Your in…."

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno." (reminds me of Bond, James bond lol)

"Well Sakura your in welcome to the Akatsuki. I'm Pein but you will address me as Leader-sama."

"Okay."

"Konan will you show Sakura to her room and get her a new outfit."

"Of course leader-sama." She smiled at him, he just gave a small smile.

Sakura and Konan started walking away as they both heard Leader-Sama yell.

"WILL SOMEONE THIS DORKBRAIN OFF THE ARENA FLOOR HE'S BLEEDING ALL OVER IT!!!"

There was a lot of yelling.

Sakura laughed to herself. Konan glanced over her shoulder, she looked back.

_It's going to be nice to have another girl around. Thank you Sakura and Welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura laid on her bed, she tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right, there was a feeling in the middle of her gut. She slid out of bed only to lose her balance and fell right back down. She sat up slowing and then she stood up. She walked over to the door, and quickly opened it but only to see a shadow. She jumped and covered her mouth to not scream.

"Jesus christ!" she whispered loudly

"Oh sorry Sakura I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sasori?" she asked

"Yeah, its me," Sasori replied.

There was a pause and Sakura, tried to get past him but he caught her by the waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I don't know, I feel that something isn't right,"

"Are you sure, I mean it could just be nerves,"

"Its not I told myself to always trust my instincts"

"Okay well lets go and see if we can find anything."

Sasori grabbed her by the hand and led her down the hall.

"Sasori?" she whispered

"Yeah?" her asked

"Thanks…" she replied

Sasori just smiled, and so did Sakura, she also made her hand tighten around his.

They went outside, and walked out a little bit, but then they were attacked!

"Shit!" Sakura yelled as she did a backwards round off. Sasori just gathered his feet under him and slid backwards to Sakura.

The others soon joined them, all ready in their cloaks.

Sakura grabbed her gloves that were in the pocket of her shorts and put them on. She looked at Pein and he nodded.

Sakura walked in front of all of them and smirked. She filled her fist with chakra, it glowed. She then in one swift movement she pounded her fist to the ground and the ground flew up and shook the place. The others were surprised, except Pein, Deidara, and Sasori, who already knew her strength. She looked up to see a group of ninjas that were gathering themselves after the punch, and then she walked back to where she was before and then everyone else that was there and not on missions went out and started fighting. Pein motioned Sakura over she went over to.

"Very impressive," he complemented

"Thanks," she replied with a small blush.

Sakura caught something in the corner of her eye and saw it coming towards them fast. Pein had notice her stiffen, he looked but as he did Sakura shoved him out of the way, and see someone and Sakura flying backwards into a tree. Pein's eyes widen. _ She saved me…_

"Well I don't believe I've seen you before, girl," A voice said.

She immediately recognized that voice.

"Well I'm hurt, after all I was your teammate Saskue!" she yelled at him

"Sakura,"

"Yeah who else would it be idiot," she said harshly

Saskue let her go, which he really shouldn't have done. Sakura then took that advantage and punched him in the stomach, which he them went flying back, and a little passed Pein.

Sakura ran over to where Saskue lay.

"This is Saskue, you can't hurt anymore!" She said loudly over him

Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and brought it above her head , Saskue looked at her and smiled he then closed his eyes. Sakura hated him for doing that so smug even though he was going to die. She brought her fist down but she stopped herself from punching him. A tear came down her eye. Pein walked over to her, he grabbed her arm and whispered to her to go back inside, she nodded and went back inside. As she went back inside she heard a faint yell.

_Saskue… you can never hurt me anymore…_

She went to her room and laid down on her bed she started crying, just a quite one. She cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up. She just in one of those moods where she really didn't want to do anything, and it didn't help when she hardly got any sleep as of that every time she closed her eyes, she saw that smirk that Saskue gave her. She looked at her clock and it said 1:00 AM she groaned. She turned over, but only to be lying on the floor.

"Oww" she whispered. Sakura put her arms under her to lift herself up but it didn't quite work her arms gave and she, really didn't want to have to get up, but the position she was in bothered her so she slid her legs off the bed, and crawled back on the bed. _ That took a lot of energy!_ She looked at her ceiling, and then she closed her eyes, and she ended up going back to sleep.

"Hey where's Sakura Konan?" Deidara asked

"Does it look I know where she is," Deidara just blinked, "I think she's still asleep, shithead," Konan snapped at him.

"Well, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch," Deidara returned, to her he turned around to go get Sakura up, but was hit in the head with an apple. "OWWW!" Deidara whinned, he didn't bother turning around as he knew who did it. He walked out of the Kitchen, and down the hall, to go down towards Sakura's room.

Deidara was walking along only to bump into Pein.

"Oh leader-sama I'm sorry!"

Pein waved at him, "Let her sleep, I don't think she got a lot last night, and I also think it would be best for her to come to us when she's ready."

Deidara just nodded. " Leader-sama I'm just wondering but do you like Sakura?"

Pein just looked at him, " you don't know this but, she saved my life last night, and for that I owe her, and well she's like a little sister me. Oh by the way Deidara this is just between us too, as of because everybody will think I'm going soft." Pein glared. Deidara stopped and looked at him, but Pein just walking.

Once Pein was gone, Deidara leaned against a door, only to fall backwards.

"OWWW!"

"What the hell are you doing you dink?" (dink I love that word!!!)

"Well I was going wake Sakura up, but Pein said to leave her alone,"

"Of course she should be left alone!" Sasori snapped, and walked over Deidara, getting grunt from him and closed the door, hitting the door against Deidara's head.

"Owww, what's with me and my head today?" he asked himself rubbing his head.

Sakura laid on her bed, still not getting up. She turned over so that she was lying on her stomach, she glanced at the clock it said 2:30 PM. Sakura got up out of bed, she straightened her tank top, ond fixed her pj bottoms (pink tank top, black bottoms). She went over and opened the door, she walked down the hall to stop at a door. She softly knocked on it and was returned with a 'enter'. She opened the door and walked into the room.

"Leader-sama"

"Sakura, what is it?"

"I know that this is kind of a stupid question but I was wondering if there was any chance that I can go to a school, I mean I've been locked up in this place for two months and well, I think I'm starting to go crazy,"

Pein looked at her.

"Well theirs is a reason for keeping you in here its just that I fear that if you get the chance you'll bolt right out of here."

"I wouldn't do that because I like it here, and you guys are like my family, and I don't think I could live with Konan's face in head when I leave, I mean I'm like a little sister to here and I don't think that I'd be able to live with hurting her, or you guys. I mean shouldn't I at least get a chance to do something I mean I need to get out of this place and start to socialize with other people. Please Pein?" Sakura said/asked.

Pein looked at her, and he looked into those emerald eyes of hers, and then sighed.

"Fine, but it has to close to us, and don't even think about go to your old school." Sakura just smiled, and out of the blue went around his desk and hugged him. Pein had a shocked look on his face, but smiled, not grin, but an actual smile. Sakura let go of him and smiled again and ran out of the room. As the closed Pein quietly laughed and shook his head, and started to work again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura was in her room looking on her computer, looking for local schools, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said sweetly. When the door opened she turned to see it was Pein. Sakura smiled at him. He walked closer to her and he held out his hands. Sakura put both of hers together under his. He opened his hands and something fell out of them.

"You're giving me a cell phone?"

"Yes, because I think I can trust you with it… the only thing is that I don't want you to add any of your old number's in case they're trying to reach you okay?"

"Alright I understand."

"Good. You may enter some new numbers if you wish, from whatever new friends you make at your new school," he paused," So have you found any yet?"

"Well I was looking at either hidden village of waterfall or rain, or sand, or even grass…what ones would you prefer?"

"Well defiantly not sand, because I know you know people there, not rain because its too close to leaf and sand not grass because I don't like the people there, so you can go to the school, in the hidden village of waterfall," he said as he pointed on the screen.

"Okay, I guess I'll call them and see if I can get in," Sakura said and nodded. Pein nodded, and left the room.

"Leader-sama, I've been looking for you everywhere," Konan said as she went towards him.

"Well hello to you to Konan," Pein said as he brought her closer to him.

Konan smiled, and went to go kiss him until she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned and saw that is was Itachi. She gave him a death glare, which he simply returned.

"That's enough you too!" he snapped. He turned to Konan and whispered in her ear, she nodded and walked off.

"Itachi what is it?"

"It's those friends of hers"

"Hers meaning Sakura's?"

"Yes"

"Why? What are they doing?"

"There looking for her…and I've been following them and there getting to be fairly close to this place, and I thought that you should know,"

"Well they certainly can't take her away from us, so I guess it's a good thing she's leaving,"

"She's leaving?"

"Yes she's going to school…speaking of which I'm going to back and talk to her and tell her it needs to be a boarding school, we don't want her traveling back and forth, and getting caught or seen by them."

Itachi nodded. And walked away.

Pein  _they won't take her away from us, or me, she will not! She's one of us, or she will be, hence why she's being sent to the village of waterfall, because it's a boarding school, and a school that will work on her fighting skills, which will improve greatly, with the skills she already has, and with skills she will learn, she be invincible._

Pein went back to Sakura's room and knocked. And waited from the 'come in ' which he got.

"Sakura I forgot to mention to you but the school that I want you go to is the boarding school. I want you go to this school because it is the best one that is there."

"Okay, but a boarding school?"

"I know that it may not be the first choice on your mind but I just want the best for you," he said with a smile.

"Alright I'll go there," Sakura returned with a smile. Pein nodded at her, while she picked up her phone and dialed the number. He left as soon as she started talking.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I was wondering if you are accepting any new student?

Oh you are? That's great. I wish to start immediately please. Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sakura put the phone on her desk and ran out of her room, only to bump into Sasori.

"Sorry Sasori," she smiled

"Why so happy? Happy to see me I bet," he smirked

"I'm going back to school! And I'm happy that you're the first person to know!" she said excitedly, she hugged him, but Sasori looked confused. Sakura pulled away from him and he smiled at her.

"Well I have to go to Leader-sama to tell him the news!" She said running off.

Sasori  _What!? She's leaving me? This isn't going to happen I have to stop her… and convince Pein not to let her go! She can't leave me!_

Sakura busted down the door of Pein's office, only to see him and Konan kissing.

"Pein I--- Whoa! I'm sorry totally didn't mean to burst in on you guys!!"

Konan sighed.

"Sakura what is so important that you had to bust my door down," he pointed down to the door that now was on the floor.

"Oops," Sakura smiled

"It's okay…so what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I got into the boarding school of Athena and Ares!" (**I know that's it's a weird name for the school but Athena is the Greek goddess of war** **and wisdom, but for war was the more disciplined aspect, such as Strategy. Ares was the god of war as well but he focused on violence) **

"That's great! When do you head out?"

"I was thinking of heading out tomorrow,"

"Very well," Sakura nodded, and picked up the door and put it back in its frame.

Pein looked back and Konan," Now where were we? Oh right I remember," Konan smiled, as Pein went in again to kiss her when the door came down again.

"PEIN YOU CAN'T LET SAKURA LEAVE!!! " Sasori yelled

"I've already made my mind up; you'll just have to talk to Sakura, now go away and pick up the door,"

"Fine!" He picked up the door, and ran down the hall to go to Sakura's room. He opened the door to Sakura's room only to find her asleep, with her suitcases packed.

Sasori _wow she packs fast_

Sasori went over to Sakura's bed, and put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently, Sakura opened her eyes to just see a figure she panicked and through her arm at the figure.

"Oww!" Sakura turned on her light.

"Oh my god Sasori! Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I am!" he snapped

"Well sorry! Come on," she said as she pulled Sasori to her bathroom. She sat him down on toilet and handed him some Kleenex to help stop his nose from bleeding. She put her hand over his nose and it started to glow green.

"Now are you going to tell me why you woke me up? I have to get an early start tomorrow."

"I don't want you to leave; I thought we had something going…" Sakura looked at him"… I mean I really like Sakura, like I really, REALLY, do."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do"

"I'm touched, really I am, but I need to get out of this place, I'm suffocating in here."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm leaving," Sakura dropped her hand and took Sasori's, and lead him out of her bathroom, and towards the door. She opened it and moved Sasori out of her room. She dropped his hand. Sasori just looked at her. Sakura looked at him and then started to close the door. She looked at him one last time.

"Goodbye Sasori, I will miss you," Sakura said trying not to cry and shut the door. Sasori stood there for a bit and then turned to walk away. He took one last look, and turned away.

"I'll miss you to Sakura, more than you'll ever know," he whispered, and continued to walk away to return to the darkness he thought he escaped.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye Konan," Sakura said as she hugged her, "I'll call you when I can."

"Bye, Sakura," Konan hugged back. Sakura went over to Hidan and stood beside him and gave him a wack on the back of the head.

"Miss you to bitch," Hidan said then started laughing. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, and went and said goodbye to everyone except one…Sasori.

"Well, I'll call you when I can bye!" she yelled as she started walking away, and soon she hit the trees and started running. As she ran, tears found the way out of her eyes, that she held back.

_Two days later….(after taking breaks in between her journey)_

Sakura _finally! I'm here _

Sakura smiled and walked up the steps, and through huge doors, and to the reception area.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm new here," she replied.

"Oh, yes we were expecting you… now the head mistress will want to talk to you before we show you your dorm, and where all you classes are. Follow me please," the red head said, "Oh yes by the way I'm Mai," she smiled.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly back.

They walked down a hall till they came to a door, and walked in it.

"Hello, head mistress, Sakura is here," with saying that she left, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura!!!" she yelled and came and hugged her. " I've been dying to meet you, after you sent me your abilities and such, I couldn't shut up about talking about you." She smiled. Sakura laughed a bit and gave a smile.

"Well here is your schedule,"

Haruno, Sakura semester 1

_Day 1:_

_1. Combat- Midori _

_2. Combat with weapons- Tomoko_

_3. Medic- Yuzuki_

_Lunch_

_4. Stamina-Nobu _

_5. Music- Masahiro_

_6. Gym – Masaru _

_End of day._

Sakura _wow I'm going to be dead by the end of the day._

"Well, then,"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well its just a lot of work to do with my classes,"

"Yes I know, but I think that you could like these classes to help you train," she said sadly

Sakura saw that it made her sad, so she quickly spoke, "Well, you never know I might just end up enjoying these classes, it'll help me stay focused," she said and smiled.

The H.M (head mistress) smiled.

"That's good to hear! Now lets get you to your dorm so that you may put your stuff down."

Sakura nodded and followed the H.M out of her office and out of the reception area, and up two floors of stairs, down a hallway, and finally they got to her dorm. The H.M knocked on the door, and it was opened by a girl with green hair.

"Kaori, this is your new room mate Sakura,"

"Eeee! Hi Sakura it is so very nice to see you," she said as she hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you to Kaori. Lots of hugging I see," Sakura laughed, and so did the others.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other," H.M said and walked out of the room.

Sakura set her stuff down, and sat on her bed.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Oh that's not rude at all, I'm not in class because I was pulled out early to show around," she said with a smile.

Sakura, with the help of Kaori, unpacked her things, and then ended up to really get to talking. Once they were done with unpacking they left the dorm to go around the school.

"You know what Sakura?"

"What?"

"I think we're gonna be great friends,"

"Me too. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to like it here," she said with a smile. Kaori smiled and laughed, making Sakura laughed too.

_She really reminds me of Naruto…_

Sakura made her hands in fists trying to hold in the tears, that she had hold in for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura walked up and down stairs, as of Kaori was showing her where her classes were.

"I think I'm gonna die going up and down these stairs everyday," Sakura said with a slight pant

"You'll get used to it," Kaori smiled as she started going up the stairs.

_.God! how can she do this I'm like ready to pass out._

"So now that you know where all your classes are, what's your period 4 class?"

"Its stamina with Nobu,"

"Hey that's my class too!"

They walked back to their to their dorm and got some clothes to change into.

"Do you have shorts?"

"I do but there my sports shorts, but I have track pants,"

"Okay that works. You better hurry and get changed into them Nobu is harsh went it comes to lateness,"

Sakura just nodded and got changed even before Kaori was done.

"Whoa, how'd you get changed so fast?"

"Just talent," Sakura laughed. Kaori smiled, and finished putting her hair into a pony tail.

"You gonna put your hair up?"

"Not today I don't think, why?"

"Just cause you usually come back from class drenched in sweat so I thought that you might not want your hair totally soaked, if you know what I mean," Sakura nodded and grabbed an elastic and pulled her hair up. After she was done she and Kaori left their dorm and got with the class before, the Nobu showed. It's a good thing too. When they got there, they went to a group of people that looked like Kaori's friends.

"Who's your knew friend babe?" said a red headed guy and went over to Kaori and put his arm around her waist.

"Everybody this is Sakura, she's going here now," Kaori motioned her hand to Sakura. Sakura said hello, and smiled and was returned with waves, hey's, hi's, etc. Kaori was just about to say something when she heard a whistle blow that made her shut up, and pulled Sakura beside her so that she was facing the teacher.

"Alright class we have a new student joining us today so I hope that you treat her with respect. Sakura?"

Sakura put her hand up.

"Oh there you are," he motioned his hand towards her everybody just looked at her.

"Now then we are going to start by running on the trails, everybody I want you strench for about 10 minutes then we'll head out," he said.

Everybody started stretching, Sakura was alos stretching when Nobu came up to her.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes," she said getting up.

"The trails are marked so you don't have to worry about getting lost, and well, some of the kids think it's a race, and its only the guys who really think that," he said as he glanced down to Kaito, who nodded, "Any who, with the shape your in I think you can really show these guys how its done, they just bolt of running and then they get tired and start pushing each other around, which then they get hurt, but if you can I want you to try and finish first. I'll be running too, I'm usually first but if you even beat me then your good and you're meant to be in class." With saying that he left; Sakura smiled and went back to stretching, and then about 7 minutes later they were told to start running.

Sakura was with Kaori. Kaori could tell that she was holding her back.

"Sakura stop wasting your time staying with me you go on a head, I'll see at the end," Sakura opened her mouth as to protest, but she really want to leave so she nodded and ran up a head. She past the three girls that were in the lead, getting not one but three glares as she past them.

Sakura soon was out of range, of the girls when she started hearing grunting, she laughed, and shook her head.

_Boys…what can I think, boys will be boys._

She started to think about what Nobu said to her.

_I think you can really show these guys how it's done._

She smiled and went into a sprint, she past four guys getting whistles, and whoa's from them. She stayed focused and kept running. She soon could see red hair. She broke out into a sprint. Once she was hearing range she slowed down, she saw him glance back and he started running faster, and with that she laughed and she started to break into a hard run, not quite a sprint but just before that she soon was right beside him, he looked over, and Sakura smiled.

"See, ya!" she said loudly and broke into a sprint. Kaito was amazed.

_Wow no one has ever come close to passing me_. Kaito laughed and kept running.

Nobu was wondering how Sakura was doing, he wasn't really paying attention, because he knew that nobody would be close to be near him, but he soon broke out of that daze when he felt a strong breeze whip by him. He looked up too Sakura sprinting about 8 meters a head of him.

_I must admit she's good, she's really good._

Sakura soon neared the end of the track and she was about a 5 meters a head when she heard someone running behind her, it was Nobu. She smiled and broke out into a hard sprint that was really hard to do, but she could do it. She ended up running through the tape that was the end of the race. Once she was done that she slowed to a sprint, to a run, to a jog, and then to s speed walk, then to a walk. She kept walking around because she knew that shouldn't be able to breathe if she sat down. Nobu came through not long after she did, he came and gave her a pat on the back.

"Awesome job Sakura!"

"Thanks, I'm so not used to running that long!"

They waited for the others to come through.

Third-Kaito

Fourth/ Fifth/ Sixth/ Seventh- the four guys she passed

8th, 9th, 10th – the three girls

11th – Kaori, and so on.

Kaito went over to his girl and handed her his water she took it and drank some of the water through it.

"So how'd you do Sakura," Kaori panted.

"I came first," she replied.

"You came first?"

"Yeah she did, she passed me!" Kaito panted as well.

Sakura slightly blushed, and smiled.

After everybody came through to the end, they went to the showers.

After the shower, Sakura put on her undergarments, a purple tank top, with a black mini skirt , and black and purple leggings, and purple converse hightops. She brushed out her hair, and put on some make up. She put on black eyeliner, with a plum eyes shadow that she used to make a shadow look to her eyes, which made her emerald eyes become mysterious looking, she put on a red lip gloss that made her lips flirtatious, and a pair of hoops to complete her outfit. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Kaori making out with her boyfriend, she came up to them and cleared her throat, that made them break apart.

".God!! you're a babe!" Kaori said excitedly. Sakura smiled.

They started to walk to class when this guy came towards our group. He dressed like Sakura, but instead of girl clothes he had on red muscle shirt on with black shorts on with a little bit of his boxers showing, and had on red skaters on. He looked at Sakura and gave a her a bad boy cocky smile. ( I love those types of smiled ;] P.S so does Sakura ) She smiled back.

"Sup, I'm Kenta," he said as he lifted his head

"Sakura,"

"Cherry blossom, sweet name," he said smiling the smile that she loved. Sakura smiled.

"Hey Kenta, where you been man?" Kaito asked pounding fists with him.

"Been around,"

"Been around, meaning skipping," Kaori teased.

"Woman how'd you know?" he said seriously but the started laughing, and then Kaori and Kaito started laughing as well, Sakura just smirked, and started walking again, only to have a arm hook around hers, she looked to see that it was Kaori, she smiled.

They started walking ahead, while Kenta and Kaito doddled.

"Dude Kaito Sakura's got an nice ass man," he smirked as he looked her up and down

"Dude she does but quite making it so obvious, but hey man I got girl has a nice ass as well," he laughed and Kenta soon joined him. Sakura and Kaori stopped as they got to the stairs and saw that they weren't trying to hurry. Sakura grabbed and empty, water bottle in her bag, and she started twisting it.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura sighed and whispered what she was going to do and then Kaori started to giggle.

Sakura made it tight, and she started to loosen he cap and he came closer and soon they were right in range and nobody was coming across or from any direction.

"Hey Kenta!" Sakura yelled. Kenta looked up only to be hit by a cap in shoulder.

"FUCK!!" he said and grabbed his shoulder. Kaori busted a gut same with Kaito. Kenta looked up to see Sakura smirking, and he started running towards her and she started running down the hall way laughing, with Kenta close behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura was laughing, and so was Kenta as they ran down the hall.

Kenta  _Its likes she dancing_

Sakura _He's so nice… I think I might like him_

Kenta soon caught up to Sakura he knew that if he would to reach he'd miss so once he was very close he tackled her to the ground. Sakura was on the ground, now lying on her back, because Kenta let her go onto her back and he was on top of her with his knees against her sides, and his hands on either side of her head.

"Now why did you shoot me with a bottle lid?"

"Because I wanted to,"

"Don't be smart ass,"

"Get the hell off me!" Kenta got off her, and walked out of the school. Sakura didn't like that he just walked away from her, so she took off after him. Sakura went through the door.

"Ke-" she was cut off by someone putting there hand over her mouth and pulling her off the stairs.

She turned her head to see who it was, it was Kenta, who had his finger over his mouth. She nodded. Kenta pointed his finger to what he was being quite from. She turned to see that it was H.M yelling at a kid who tried to skip the last 2 classes. Kenta grabbed her hand, she looked at their hands and she wrapped her hand around his as well, he then motioned her to follow, she nodded and was being led out of being in trouble. Once they were around the side of the school, he started running she to then started running but it was actually who was leading him instead of him leading her.

"Sakura where are we going?" he asked so that Sakura was the only one to hear.

"Just follow me," she soon started to go on to the path, he raised an eyebrow but kept running once they were in far enough she stopped and sat on a tree that had fallen over. Kenta soon joined her. Sakura turned to him, and he looked at her differently.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

He started to lean in to her, Sakura started to lean towards him. Their lips soon met. Kenta wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and Sakura ended going more into the kiss and throwing her arms around his neck.

They were interrupted by I bird that flew above making Sakura jump, and ending the kiss. Sakura smiled and whipped the gloss that was left on his lips. She giggled a bit, and then stood up. She put her hand towards to Kenta which more then welcomed grabbed she then pulled him up and kissed him on the cheek. Kenta took his hand shaped his to fit in hers intertwining their fingers; Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder but was pulled into a hug, she leaned into him putting her head on his chest. They stood when there was a loud boom, she jumped and pulled her self away from Kenta.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh its nothing sorry, I'm just so big on loud booms, or blasts."

"Oh I see,"

"Come on we better start walking back to the school,"

"Yeah," Kenta said laughing.

While they were walking back to the school, Sakura's phone started to go off.

_Deidara_

"Hey!"

"He what?"

"What, slow down,"

"Okay what is it?"

"WHAT!!??"

"Shit this is so not good!,"

"Yeah most likely,"

"Okay I'll see what I can do,"

"Shit!" Sakura yelled and booked to a sprint down the path.

"What, hey wait up!" Kenta yelled but she couldn't wait for him.

When Sakura cleared the trees, she went right into a hard sprint, she went up the side of the school and towards the front where she gasped.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed. The red head looked up.

"What does it look like I'm doing Sakura?!"

"Sasori don't do this, this isn't you!" she screamed with tears threatening to leave her eyes.

Sasori stood up and held his head low he was shaking. Sakura started walk towards him, but she stopped when he threw his head up and laughed.

"Of course this is me!! I'm a killer! And I'm going to kill!!!"

Sakura ran, and pulled out her phone.

"Konan I need your help, Sasori's going on a killing spree at the school!"


	13. Chapter 13 reminder Tsuande healed Ino

_Back to Akatsuki._

"Alright everybody, our goal is to get Sasori down!" Pein yelled

"Hai!" everybody replied

The Akatsuki swiftly left the house and went towards the school, to help Sakura and to get Sasori.

_Back to Sakura._

Sakura through her fist to the ground making it so Sasori had to move back.

"Sasori stop it!" She screamed.

"Not going to happen unless you come back with me!"

"No!!! I want to stay!"

"Sakura!!"

Sakura whipped her head around to see Kenta running towards her. Sakura looked back at Sasori who had a killing look in his eyes.

"No!!" Sakura screamed the tears streaming down her face, and turn to run to Kenta. Sakura was running as fast as she could to get him, because Sasori wouldn't kill her; her vision became blurry and she was screaming for Kenta to turn around but he didn't listen he just kept running towards her. Sakura didn't see the root that was poking out of the ground, and she ended up tripping on it, she threw her arms out to catch herself, and as she thudded against the ground she heard a painful yell. She looked up to Kenta lying in his blood.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. She just laid there looking at the body she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she didn't now what to do. Sakura slowly regained thought, and got up onto all fours, and started to get up, once she stood up she lost her balance, and started to fall but was caught. She looked up to see Konan holding her up by the arm. Sakura threw herself into Konan and started to cry. Konan just held her, and closed her eyes. Sakura cried her heart out until she could cry no more. Sakura looked up at Konan.

"Konan?" Sakura asked.

Konan opened her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry, for what?"

"If I hadn't left Sasori wouldn't have done this."

"It's not your fault, he just didn't want to accept it but don't blame yourself for what he did,"

"S-Sak-kura," Sakura immediately pulled away from Konan.

"Kenta?"

Kenta was moving or at least trying to. She ran away from Konan, and went to Kenta. Sakura pulled him on to her lap. She held her hand over him and it started to glow green.

"Sak-"

"Shh, don't speak just relax, okay" Sakura whispered, he just stayed quite and relaxed on her lap.

Pein walked over to Konan, and looked at her.

"I think she should be better off staying here Pein."

"Me too," Pein said and walked away.

Sakura looked up to see Konan smiling.

Sakura mouthed the words thank you. Konan nodded and walked away, disappearing into the dust that still remained.

"How are you feeling, any better?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," he laughed, making Sakura smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_2 months later…_

"Hey, so are you gonna be in the crowd?"

"Sure am babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kenta replied giving one of his bad boy smiles. Sakura smiled and gave him a quick peak on the cheek.

"I'll see you after v-ball practice,"

(Okay so just as a heads up: Sakura and Kenta are dating, Akatsuki is leaving her alone but she stills talk to Konan like 24/7, Sakura captain of the volley ball team, yeah, that's about it I think lol)

"Not if I see you first,"

"That is so cheesy!" Sakura laughed as she walked into the gym.

"Sakura there you are!"

"Oh hey Kaori, what's all the fuss about?"

"For the championship game, were against Kohona high!"

"Shit!!!"

"What?"

"its nothing its just that I used to live there but then moved and now they like pretty much hate me now,"

"Oh, well then…"

"Its okay lets just play volleyball."

"Hey Mai,"

"Yeah Sakura?" Mia asked

"Can you set me up?"

"Sure can," Mai set the ball towards Sakura, and Sakura with her perfect form, spiked that ball so hard it was like a blur.

"Dude! I don't think those Kohona losers will be able to stop one of your spikes!"

"Me either,"

"Alright team we got our brand new uniforms!" Nobu said

"Awesome!" Kaori blurted out, but then quickly covered mouth, giggling, making everybody laugh. Nobu reached into the box and pulled out the uniforms.

"Whoa, those are…"

"Sexy!" Kaori spitted out and grabbed one.

"Alright they have your names on them to you don't have to fight over them." Nobu said and swiftly got out of the way.

The outfits:

Top- blood red

Shorts- black

Socks- red and black

Shoes- black

Wrist bands- one red one black

Hair elastics- black

Sakura just looked at it, and went to set it down when the doors of the gym bursted open.

"H.M, what do you need?"

"I came to let you know that Kohona has change the date to come they're coming tomorrow."

Every body just started.

"Alright ya'll, instead of just standing around with our mouths open let's practice!" Sakura yelled

"Yeah!!!" Kaori cheered. Everybody else on the team got pumped, and got into their positions on the court.

Sakura walked over to sound system and put her I-pod on to have more fun while practicing.

_Song- Your gonna go far kid by: the offspring_

Sakura went to her position, serving. She was back from the line about 2 meters. She smiled, she threw the ball up and a little in front of her she took two steps, jumped up and hit the ball so hard it made a crack, and went to the other side barely caught by a bump at the floor, by Mia who was on the other side of the net. Kaori (who is on Mai's team) set the ball up for Mika, who went up for a spike which she succeeded, but was recovered by Sakura, the ball went to Laia (lay-a), who bump the ball over the net, but was setted back over only to be spiked down by Sakura. The team got caught up in practice and ended up losing track of the time.

"Okay..guys..come..on..in," Sakura panted. Everybody came into the middle of the court, lying down, or leaning against each other. Sakura, as well as everybody else, ended up nodding off.

Sakura soon was laying on the gym floor, with all the other girls, when she heard footsteps, well actually a lot of footsteps, And she was soon being held by a strong set of arms, she opened her eyes a tad to see who it was.

"Kenta?" she whispered

"Yeah, its me, me and some of the guys are taking you girls back to your dorms, just go back to sleep, you look like you need it," Kenta said laughing a bit. Sakura nodded, and soon fell back asleep.

_The next Day… Volleyball Championship Game… _

Sakura was getting reading as was Kaori. Sakura had French braided her hair as it wouldn't get in her face when she would play. She looked up to Kaori looking at her.

"Okay sit down," Sakura said getting up from her chair.

"Yay!" Kaori squealed, and sat down. Sakura soon had Kaori's hair in two French braids, and finished putting on her socks and shoes, while Kaori finished putting on her wrist bands.

"Come on Sakura, we don't want to be late," Kaori said, waiting by the door that she held open; Sakura started to walk to her but turned back and grabbed the volleyball sitting on her bed and turned and jogged to Kaori, who was now getting impatient.

"Okay _**now**_ we can go," Sakura said emphasizing 'now'. Kaori just sighed and rolled her eyes, and walked out the door, and jogged to catch up with Sakura who was quickly going down the hallway. When Kaori caught up with her they decided to run to the gym so that they could be there when Kohona High would get here.

When they got to the gym everybody else was arriving to the gym. They started to stretch, but stopped when Kohona high came in, which when they did they stood up and got up and gathered into there team.

(P.S. There only teams of five I know that there is supposed to be six but I cant think of any other names so don't complain)

Kohona's Team:

Ino

Hinata

TenTen

Temari

Matsuri

Coaches:

Tsunade

Anko

Shizune

Sakura's Team:

Sakura (obviously)

Kaori

Laia

Mai

Mika

Coaches:

Nobu

Sakura held back the urge to run up to them, but she knows that she cant get involved with them anymore. Sakura stared at them, but as she looked harder she saw that all her friends were there; each guy was with a girl (couples).

Couples:

Tem/Shika

Naru/Hina

Kiba/Ino

Neji/TenTen

Matsuri likes Gaara a lot but he doesn't like her in that way… he likes to be alone, and Kankuro well he's Kankuro.

Sakura left the gym but ran into Kenta.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura said and looked up to see Kenta, "On second thought I'm so not," Sakura said and kissed him, but he pulled away.

"What's is it?" Sakura asked.

"Its just that…"

"Just what? You can tell me," Sakura said going for his hand but he put it in his pocket

"Alright but don't take it too bad, but were over,"

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Yeah sorry I'm just one of those guys who only date chicks for about 2-3 months so yea your time was up," Kenta said shrugging and looked away.

What they didn't know was that Gaara was just around the corner.

Sakura just stood there, but something came over her when she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Kenta grabbed his face, which he had a pissed off look on. He grabbed her wrists, and pushed her up against the wall closest to them.

"Bitch you shouldn't have done that," Kenta said, and put both her wrists into his one hand and drew back his other hand to punch her but was pushed off her by sand.

_Sand? Gaara? _Sakura looked up to see Gaara, who looked at her with an emotionless face.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gaara, please I-" Sakura said. But Gaara just walked away.

_There gonna find out sooner than I hoped they would_

Sakura walked back into the gym with her head up.

"Sakura there you are!"

"Sorry," she apologized

"Alright ladies lets win this, Sakura you know what to do," Sakura nodded.

Sakura- **this font **

Everyone else- _**this font**_

"**Who's gonna win today?** _**Red and Black!! **_**I said who's gonna win today!! **_**Red and Black!! **_**1, 2, 3 **_** WARRIORS!!!"**_

They ran onto the court, and got into their positions, except Sakura who waited by the score table to see who would serve first. Sakura was waiting, but thinking to her self.

_I have to be strong, I can always leave with them its not like the Akatsuki will find out…ah who am I kidding of course they'll find out…_

Sakura cam out of her daze when she turned to see Ino running up. Ino stopped in her tracks.

"S-Sakura?" Ino asked

"Yeah, lets talk after okay," Sakura told her. Ino nodded.

"Alright ladies shake hands," they did, "Warriors call," the ref, flipped the coin, "Heads," Sakura said. The ref caught and put it on his hand and opened it. "Heads it is," he turned around and handed Sakura the ball, which she took and walked over to her spot as server. Everybody on the other team stood amazing to see that it was Sakura. Sakura didn't pay any attention because she knew if she did her team would lose and she can't let that happen. 

Sakura did her awesome jump serve, and the other team weren't paying attention to they lost that point. Sakura did it again but not as hard as the first one. TenTen dove to the ground and saved it while Ino bumped it and Temari did a push set( which is where you want to push the ball to the back of the court in stead of setting it upwards). Kaori retrieved it with a bump and put it over to Mai which Mai set up the ball to Laia but she did one of those fake spikes to mess up the other team, but the spike was for Sakura, which she did but as she made contact with the ball there was more contact on the other side it was Hinata and Sakura lost her focus and lost her power and the spike ended up landing on her side earning Konoha a point.

The game went on, point after point after point, nobody knew what was going to happen because it was game point 24-24.

Everybody and I do mean everybody was getting restless. Sakura was serving again.

_Okay if I get enough power I can win this for us…but I don't know if I can…I'm so out of it…if we weren't playing against them I could've wont this game a long time ago….oh well here goes…_

Sakura did her serve using everything she had left of her energy. Sakura came down but fell because she landed wrong she watched her serve go over (oh by the way its like a slow motion going on). Temari and TenTen both dove for the ball but they just missed it. Sakura's team as well as her school, screamed as they won the championship game. Sakura sat up and touched her ankle she winced at the pain. Kaori turned to see that Sakura was sitting on the floor.

"Omg are you okay Sakura?!" Kaori asked, and yes she did say omg.

"Yeah it just hurts bit," Sakura said, Kaori put out her hand and pulled her up carefully.

"Thanks but I need to walk on it, it'll hurt but it'll help it…" Sakura said but looking away, Kaori looked at her and got that she needed to be alone. Kaori let Sakura walk away but stared after her.

Sakura got to her dorm, and changed into her comfy clothes and sat in her window as she let the wind go through her hair that she had taken out her pony tail, she closed her eyes but snapped out of it when Naruto had popped up in front of her scaring her and she ended up falling out her window but luckily there was enough clones that saved her from the impact but was caught but Naruto in bridal style. Sakura shoved herself out of his arms and punched him the face that sent him flying.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's in pain voiced called.

"Don't scare me like that and that wouldn't have happened you pretty much called it upon yourself my friend," Naruto fell back and laid on the ground but Hinata ran to his side to see if he was hurt badly.

"Forehead so this is where you've been hiding eh, nice place,"

"Ino!" Sakura threw herself at Ino and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey I'm still alive ain't I?" Ino tried to move but Sakura only tighten her grip.

"Help…now!" Ino gasped. Kiba walked over ad tried to remove her grip but couldn't but she was soon pried off with the help of Gaara's sand. Sakura got a hold of herself and eventually got herself out of the crowd because she had switched herself with a clone. Sakura limped into the school and to her dorm, thankfully to be found empty. Sakura got out the emergency phone out that Pein had given and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello Konan? We have a problem." Sakura said.


	16. Chapter 16

"_What is it?" Konan asked in a worried voice._

"Well…turns out they found me," Sakura told her.

"_Who are they…wait you Konoha friends?"_

"Yes, turns out my volleyball team ended up playing them for championships, and I know that I should have gotten myself out of there but I couldn't let my team down and well I honestly don't know what to do, I can either get myself out of here or face the what I have to face," Sakura answered.

"_I see well…it isn't my decision so I'll have to put Pein on," Konan replied._

"Okay, I'll hold," Sakura said.

After a couple minutes Pein was on the line.

"_Well Sakura, what do you want to do?" Pein asked her._

"Well, I really want to go back…I know that it probably won't happen but if you let me go, I promise I won't tell anybody about where you are or whatever, or what ever happened there," Sakura stated

"…" _the line was silent._

"Please Pein…I want to be with them again," Sakura said trying to hold her tears.

Pein sensed that she was trying to hold her tears.

"Fine, you can go back to them…but you mustn't tell anybody about what happened or what you learned," Pein said sternly.

"I promise that I won't…thank you Pein," and with that Sakura hung up the phone.

_At the hideout…_

"So?" Konan asked.

"I let her go back," Pein said seating himself back in his chair.

"Well I do believe you've gone soft on that cherry blossom Pein," Konan teased seating her self on his desk. Pein appeared in front of her making her jump.

"Bite your tongue," Pein said and gave Konan a quick peck on her lips, making Konan smirk.

_Back to Sakura…_

Sakura jumped out of her window and snapped making her clone poof. Everybody turned around to see Sakura who was standing with all stuff. Ino looked at her.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Ino was going to ask but some one beat her to it.

"Kaori, I uh…" Sakura said looking at her.

"I knew it was to good to be true," Kaori said.

"Kaori my real home is with them though…don't you understand that?"

"I thought you were my friend Sakura…go to hell!" Kaori yelled at her and took off running.

"Kaori wait!" Sakura yelled back at her, Sakura turned her head and looked at Ino, but Ino tossed her head to the side, and Sakura nodded at took off after her. Sakura caught up to her but Kaori had stopped in a field, and she was facing her with her head low.

"Kaori please-" Sakura said with her hand out taking step towards Kaori.

"Don't come near me you…you traitor!" Kaori screamed throwing her head up and throwing out her hands which made the ground start to shake.

Sakura looked towards the ground only to be shot up into the air.

_What is it that she can do?_

Sakura landed on her hands and flipped over onto her feet. Sakura didn't want to fight…she couldn't not to one of her friends. Sakura stood there.

"I won't fight you Kaori!" Sakura yelled.

"You might want to…because if you don't you'll just end up setting your own fate which is dying!" Kaori yelled back at her.

Sakura just stood there and dropped her head. Kaori was furious that Sakura would just let her kill her. Kaori threw a tree at her making Sakura fly back. Sakura slowing got to her knees and soon she was staggering to stand up.

"Why won't you fight me?" Kaori questioned her.

"Because, I deserve to get hurt!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah you do!" Kaori screamed.

Sakura smiled, and Kaori saw it making her even more furious. Kaori lifted her arms and soon her hair started to rise and spread out Kaori was gathering a lot of her chakra, to hopefully finish Sakura off.

_So it's earth I see that you can control…..cool._

Sakura lifted her head to see trees coming towards her…she just stood there, knowing that she would get hit, and she did.

The impact of the trees had sent her flying even farther and she soon what thrown past her Konoha friends and slammed into a tree breaking it. Sakura fell on conscious. Ino rushed over Sakura and started to heal her. Kiba was on the other side of Sakura holding her up for Ino and Akamaru was beside Kiba. Temari entered into the battle with Shikamaru. Temari couldn't see the person who did this so she ended up just blasting her fan with 3 moons revealed, making everything in her way, get out of her way.

"This is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru moaned.

"No it won't, this might actually be fun," Temari said smiling.

"I will Tem," Kankuro agreed.

"Neji did you want to join to," TenTen asked.

"Do you?" Neji asked her.

"Not really," TenTen said earning a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well then let's just stay here," Neji said pulling her down sat down on the grass.

"Well…I don't …know about you..but I..I'm going to fight…," Naruto said in between pains.

"No your not Naruto-cun, your staying right here, and if I have to make you stay I will," Hinata said tightening her grip on him. Naruto looked at her and finally nodded and sat down beside Sakura who was now resting on Ino's lap.

Temari and Kankuro were soon fighting Kaori. Shikamaru just sat on the grass not even trying to get involved.

Sakura soon came around. Her eyes fluttered, open and saw Ino looking at her. Sakura sat up and tried to stand which she did but with the help of Akamaru.

"Are you okay to move?"Ino asked.

"Yeah I'm good," Sakura replied. Sakura looked at where she heard a lot of commotion going on to see that Kaori was down and Temari and Kankuro were going towards most likely to finish her off. Sakura out of the blue hopped onto Akamaru's back and told him to go to them, and he did. As Temari and Kankuro narrowed in, Sakura jumped in front of them, not on Akamaru because she hopped off him. Temari and Kankuro stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Sakura who had her arms, out as a protecting way, to stop them from hurting Kaori.

"Enough!" Sakura yelled.

"We're only trying to get back at her for you," Temari said.

"Yeah," Kankuro said.

"Well your done so back off," Sakura growled.

Temari didn't like it how she did that so she ended up to throw herself at her, but she stopped when she heard a very scary familiar voice.

"That's enough you to, now back off!" Gaara yelled. Temari sighed and turned around dragging Kankuro behind her, with Gaara following them.

"W-why did you stop them?" Kaori asked.

"Because I protect my friends," Sakura said sweetly, with a smile.

Kaori took a look at her and she started to cry. Sakura pulled Kaori into a hug, and just let Kaori cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura looked over to see Ino, telling her it was time to leave. Sakura nodded.

"Kaori, I have to go now," Sakura said trying to hold her tears. Kaori didn't look up she just nodded.

"I'll miss you Kaori, you were the greatest friend I ever had here, and I'll never forget you, no matter what," Sakura said smiling.

Kaori looked up and took a step away from her, she smiled.

"Plus, I won't ever forget somebody with green hair as bright as my pink hair," Sakura laughed, Kaori joined her. Once they were finished laughing, Kaori held out her hand, and Sakura gladly took it. They shook hands.

"It was really nice to meet somebody like you Sakura, come back again someday," Kaori told her, taking her hand away, leaving something in Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at it and smiled, and looked back up, but all she saw was leaves swirling around towards the ground. Sakura smiled. Sakura turned around and started walking but faded away in to petals.

Ino went to call her but found she wasn't there. Ino looked around, and she went to go tell TenTen that she couldn't find her but she then gasped because Sakura poofed in front of her with a bunch of petals floating around her.

"Don't do that!" She yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sakura said trying to hold in a laugh. Ino started laughing and look down and saw something in Sakura's hand.

"Hey what's that Sakura?" Ino asked. Everybody who heard that hovered over Sakura to see what it was.

"It's a picture," Sakura said handing it to Ino who took it, and looked at it. The picture was of Sakura and Kaori, walking down the halls laughing at Kaito who walked into a locker door. At the bottom of the photo it said Sakura Haruno, Kaori Rain, and Kaito Hatakeyama – Picture taken by: Mai Higashiyama

Ino smiled, as well as all the other girls.

"Forehead, make sure you don't lose this," Ino smirked. Sakura smirked as well.

Sakura finished putting her stuff in the under carriage, and boarded the bus. She was the first on, and she walked straight to the back of the bus. Sakura put her hood over her head as she was tired. Sakura blinked but her eyes never opened, she was fast asleep. Hinata and Naruto came on next and went the other backseat across from Sakura.

"HEY S-" Hinata clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head, and put her index finger over her lips to show him to be quite. He pouted but nodded. Everybody else saw that Sakura fell asleep, when they came on and were quite. All the girls were sitting laying against their boys chests fast asleep, and soon the guys fell asleep.

It was a two day trip and Sakura was asleep for almost the whole ride home but woke up as they were nearing Konoha.

_Sasori, I hope you're okay. I'll miss you forever. _ Sakura thought as she sat quietly in her seat. Sakura looked out her window and saw that she was almost home, she smiled, knowing that she was in the place that she belonged.

**HEY EVERYBODY…..PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY FAN FIC SO THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE **


End file.
